


Maybe She's Crazy

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wonders sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe She's Crazy

Willow wonders sometimes what things would have been like if circumstances were different. If, perhaps, Warren and her had been friends in high school.

She remembers seeing him in the computer lab, quiet and nerdy - a bit like her - they could have very well been friends. Perhaps if she had just spoken to him, once - or maybe even twice - his entire course would have been changed.

It's the little things that make the difference, you know.

Maybe Tara wouldn't be dead. Maybe Warren wouldn't either.

Maybe Warren would be apart of the Scooby Gang, maybe Andrew wouldn't.

There were so many maybes, and Willow knew it wasn't good to dwell on them. But sometimes she does anyway. Sometimes she thinks, that maybe - just maybe - they could have been more than friends.

Sometimes she thinks maybe she's crazy.


End file.
